


Леший / Leshen

by Carcaneloce, WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Monsters, Paperwork, Photography, Ravens, Traditional Art, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Watercolors, papercraft, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carcaneloce/pseuds/Carcaneloce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Summary: Форма работы: Пейперкрафт - бумажная закладка.Cмерть, ожидающая в дремучем лесу / Death awaiting deep in the woods
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Леший / Leshen

**Author's Note:**

> Автор https://twitter.com/carcaneloce  
> https://carcaneloce.tumblr.com/

[](https://ibb.co/bsJJbcR)  
[](https://ibb.co/MGtcSjR)  
[](https://ibb.co/L08Px18)


End file.
